


The Cozy Horse Quest

by echomoon



Series: WELTERS CHALLENGE 2018 [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fillory, Flirting, Multi, Picnics, Quests, Welters Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Quentin, Margo, and Eliot go on a date that's actually a quest to find the Cozy Horse. Takes place in an unspecified section of canon called 'when everyone is royal and happy'.





	The Cozy Horse Quest

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to WildeBones for editing

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Eliot asks, one hand on his cocked hip and the other shielding his eyes.

They’re standing around the edge of the Southern Orchard, watching the trees for signs of their quarry.

Quentin nods. “Reports from the nearby village say they spotted it around the edge here a few days ago. Since it only travels at night and really slow, it shouldn’t have gotten too far.”

“Can’t we just do a point-me spell?” Margo says, mimicking Eliot’s posture.

“Margo,” Quentin says, squinting at her, “That’s cheating.”

“Think of it as… utilizing all available resources.” Eliot replies, squeezing Quentin’s shoulder.

Quentin laughs. “You guys are the worst at this.”

Margo smiles, shrugs, “Quests are great in theory, but in practice?  _ Way _ too much wandering around forests. The Cozy Horse better be as great a ride as the books say.”

“Honestly, with everything Plover lied about, its like a 50/50 chance at this point,” Quentin sighs, “But local folklore agrees, so…”

“If you want a great ride, Bambi, I can think of a few things we could be doing instead.” Eliot purrs.

Quentin and Margo cackle. Margo leans into Eliot as she laughs, and he wraps an arm around her. It takes them a minute to stop, tapering down to little giggles.

“No, but seriously, let’s just use the spell.” Eliot continues once they calm down.

“Fine, I  _ guess _ .” Quentin says, throwing his hands up in the air, but he’s not nearly as exasperated as he’s pretending to be. “You’re such a cheater.”

“Thank you, I try.” Eliot replies.

* * *

The spell leads them through a maze of forest, peaceful in the way that only Fillorian forests are. A few hours of hiking and griping later, they reach a small watering hole, next to which an over-large brown horse lies sleeping. It looks like it’s made of velvet, and has a back the size of a small mattress.

“Huh. It’s smaller than I thought.” Margo says.

“It… was supposed to be big enough to fit all three of the Chatwins.” Quentin says, a little disappointed that the Horse looks unable to fit all three of them. This had been his Big Fillory Date Idea, questing for the easiest to find and most relaxing Questing Beast Fillory had to offer. But the Horse would just barely fit two of them comfortably. 

“Yeah, but they were little kids,” Eliot remarks.

Quentin starts to sulk; Eliot and Margo share a look.

“Well. Shall we trap it and set up our picnic?” Margo asks, walking towards the Horse without waiting for an answer.

“But, it won’t fit us all.” Quentin pouts.

“Q,” Eliot says, putting his arm around him, “This is more momentous for you and Bambi anyway. You two take this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, darling,” Eliot leans in close, “Besides, you can just give me the kind of ride I  _ really _ want when we get back to the castle.”

Quentin turns red and nods, turning his face into Eliot’s chest. 

“Hey, are you losers gonna help or what?” Margo calls, her hands on her hips.

Quentin takes Eliot’s hand and they walk over to help.

* * *

“Hullo,” says a deep, sleepy voice, interrupting Eliot’s story about an incident in his first year.

“Oh!” Quentin exclaims, and tries to jump up to greet the Cozy Horse without completely displacing the food surrounding him. Eliot just gives the creature a regal wave.

“Are… you… Ques...ters?” the Horse asks slowly, as if he needs to sound out every syllable.

“Yes!” Quentin replies, gesturing behind himself with one hand for his companions to stand up as well. “We were wondering if -”

“You… want… a… ride?” The Horse says at the same time, finishing before Quentin can.

“Yes?” Quentin says nervously, feeling like his body is buzzing with hope. Margo takes his hand; he can feel her shaking lightly.

“Very… well…” The Horse nods its head, and stands up.

“Thank you.” Margo says, her voice barely containing her excitement.

Quentin and Margo practically race to the Horse’s side. Eliot helps his companions, both overfull from their feast of a picnic, up onto the velveteen creature.

“Damn,” Margo says as she stretches out, “We should make the castle beds feel like this.”

“Mhm.” Quentin agrees, laying on his stomach beside her, his face moving against the Horse’s fur.

Eliot finishes talking to the Horse and comes back to them. “I’m going to lead him to where we came in, but you’ll have to walk from there.”

Margo lazily waves a hand, not bothering to open her eyes. “That’s fine, babe. Nap time.”

Quentin snuggles closer to Margo and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take long for them to succumb to sleep.


End file.
